Nutella and banana paninis
by ninjanervana
Summary: One- Shot. The team realizes Steve has never tried nutella before and sets out to rectify the problem. Dedicated to the wonder that is nutella. I do not own anything


Hello readers! So you may be wondering "what exactly is this?" In truth, i have no freaking idea lol. I was at my best friend's house for a sleepover and we made nutella and banana paninis and for some reason i thought it would make a good one-shot and now here we are. So let me know if this one shot was actually good.

* * *

"Pepper, do we have any nutella left?" Tony asked as he tumbled through the kitchen cabinets. The Avengers and Pepper were scattered around the kitchen after dinner; normally they went their separate ways after their forced meal time courtesy of Pepper, but for some reason they all stayed in the kitchen. Clint and Natasha sat on the counter top, Pepper stood in the doorway leading to the living room, Thor and Bruce sat at the kitchen table, each with a cup of coffee in hand, and Steve stood leaning against the refrigerator. It was a somewhat normal moment for a group that was anything but.

"No, I don't think so; I think you finished the last jar on Tuesday," Pepper replied.

"We don't have any nutella left?" Tony asked incredulously. "How is that even possible? We always have like three jars in the house."

"What's nutella?" Steve asked curiously, wondering why Tony was reacting so dramatically. Then again, Tony reacted dramatically to everything. Steve shifted nervously as everyone with the exception of Thor turned to look at him with a shocked expression. "What?" he asked, wondering if he made some horrible social faux pas. It wouldn't be the first time since he woke up.

"You don't know what nutella is?" Natasha asked, shocked. "How can you not know what nutella is?"

"See when the Russian knows about something and you don't, you know you're definitely missing something important," Tony said, earning a glare that promised a slow, painful death from Natasha.

"Well it's not Steve's fault; nutella was only introduced in the U.S. in the 80s," Bruce replied. "He's missed a lot of stuff while he was frozen."

"This is a tragedy, an absolute tragedy. This poor poor soul has never had the culinary orgasm that is nutella," Tony said, dramatically throwing himself on the kitchen table.

"I wanna say that Stark's being dramatic, but it really is that good," Clint said to Steve. "You gotta try it man."

"But what is this nutella?" Thor asked, just as out of the loop as Steve.

"It's a hazelnut-chocolate spread that is absolutely amazing," Pepper replied.

"JARVIS, where's the closest grocery store that stocks nutella?" Tony asked, straightening up from his position lying on the table.

"The nearest grocery store is approximately 5 blocks away, sir," the AI replied.

"Great, that's not too far. Come on everyone; we're going grocery shopping," Tony said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Is he serious?" Steve asked, looking around at the others.

"Unfortunately, I think he is," Bruce said, finishing his coffee.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Tony yelled from the elevators.

"Come on, it's time for a field trip," Pepper said, following after her boyfriend.

Two hours, six jars of nutella, three loaves of bread, four bags of unplanned groceries, and a Panini maker later, the Avengers returned to the kitchen to introduce Steve to the wonder that was nutella.

"You know Tony, I think banana nutella paninis might be the best idea you've ever had," Clint said as he pulled the Panini maker out of the box.

"Or it could all go horribly wrong," Natasha added, reading through the instruction manual for the panini maker. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Hey, my ideas don't go horribly wrong….often," Tony said, opening one of the jars of nutella. "Now what's the best way to introduce Capsicle to nutella?"

"Just give him a spoonful," Pepper said, taking a spoonful of nutella for herself and leaning against the counter.

"I second that," Natasha said, taking her own spoonful of nutella.

"Of course the females would suggest simply eating it," Tony muttered.

"Be careful, Tony; those same females wouldn't hesitate to kill you in your sleep," Bruce said as he sat at the table, slicing bananas. He was going to stay out of the argument, but he couldn't let his best friend be murdered for his mouth.

"It is true, Man of Iron. It would be most unwise to make an enemy of Lady Natasha and Lady Pepper," Thor added as he laid slices of bread onto a plate. "They are truly fearsome warriors."

"I'll just wait for the paninis to be done," Steve said with a shrug, spreading nutella on the slices of bread before passing them to Pepper. A silent assembly line formed as Bruce sliced the bananas, Thor laid out the bread, Steve spread the nutella and Pepper added the bananas and put them in the Panini maker. Clint, Natasha, and Tony stood out of the way, leaning against the counter as they ate nutella straight from the jar.

"It smells like heaven," Clint said as the paninis slowly began to cook, the smell of nutella filling the air.

"It really does smell good," Steve replied. "I have been missing out."

"You have no idea," Bruce said, clapping a hand on Steve's shoulder. "It'll be worth the wait."

"Bruce is right. When I was in college I was known for my amazing banana and nutella paninis," Pepper said, flipping the paninis. "Tony used to constantly beg me to make them for him when I first started working for Stark Industries."

"She taught me how to make them myself so I would stop calling her at 3 A.M asking for them," Tony said.

"She must really love you if she didn't kill you for waking her," Natasha replied.

"Can't say I didn't think about it a few times," Pepper laughed, loading the finished paninis onto a plate. "Okay guys, food's all ready."

"Many thanks for preparing a meal for us, Lady Pepper," Thor said jovially.

"Anytime, big guy."

"Okay everyone, it's time to watch Steve taste nutella for the first time," Tony said, staring intently at Steve.

"Tony, it's rude to stare," Bruce said, shaking his head.

Steve ignored their looks, focusing on the warm sandwich in his hand as he took a bite. "Holy shit it's hot!" he exclaimed as the melted nutella hit his tongue. "It's really good, but shit it's hot!"

"Here, Steve," Clint laughed, handing him a cup of milk.

"So you like it?" Tony asked, smirking.

"Yeah, it's great stuff," Steve said after taking a gulp of milk. "I kinda wish I knew about it sooner."

"Everyone loves nutella," Tony said as everyone began eating their own sandwiches.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Good, bad, indifferent? Reviews please


End file.
